100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: The Inu gang get bored... What would happen if they strated to play 100 bottles of beer on the wall? STUPIDITY, SORT OF LEMON, AND SICK TWISTED SOCK PUPPETS TO FOLLOW! The perverted hand is back. This was written while I was bored and on a 'caramel sundae
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow peoples, this is your over lord! Have fun, but not to much, just a little, and don't drink, naughty Shippo and Rin their minors, drinking. I'll shut up now.

* * *

"I'm bored," Inuyasha said staring at the ceiling

"Me to," Kagome agreed

"Me three," Sango said

"Us to," Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sesshoumaru said… Rin and Sesshoumaru?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha screamed.

"I don't know? I felt really bored and I was brought here by some strange vortex or shit," Sesshoumaru said indifferently

"Me to," Rin agreed

_Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? (Tapping on celestial microphone)_ Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin looked at each other with shock (Sesshoumaru's always got that cold mask on.

Oh I guess it is working by the looks on your faces! My name's Anime Lover Motoko or just ALM, I'm your host this evening so let's get moving!

"Does anyone know what she means?" Rin asked

"No," everyone answered. (Teardrop from ALM)

"Hey I have an idea!" Kagome shouted jumping to her feet

"What?" everyone answered

"Let's play '100 bottles of beer on the wall'!"

"But we don't have a hundred bottles of beer," Sango said

"Uh, we do now," Miroku, said pointing at the far wall (stacked to ceiling with beer, good beer to)

"Let's get started! Who wants to play?" Kagome asked. Everyone put up his or her hand.

"Who here knows how to play?" Kagome asked. No one put up his or her hand. Kagome sighed.

"Okay we all have to drink 100 hundred bottles of beer while singing the song and playing lots of different party games such as truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven or spin the bottle, there is no real winner or loser it's just a fun game, lets get this party started!"

**100 to 75 bottles of beer on the wall**

_100 bottles of beer on the wall 1oo bottles of beer _

_Take on down, pass it around_

_99 bottles of beer on the wall_

"What are we going to play first?" Rin asked

"Well you and Shippo are still up so well have to play a non-sexual game," Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango and Kouga groan… Kouga?

_99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer _

_Take on down, pass it around_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall_

"What the hell are you doing here?" the original group shouted

"I've come to play," Kouga said

"But now we have way more guy's than girls!" Kagome and Sango exclaimed. Boys smirk.

_You hentai boys! Naughty naughty, but girls I have brought reinforcements, and I want to play!_

_98 bottles of beer on the wall 98 bottles of beer _

_Take on down, pass it around_

_97 bottles of beer on the wall_

Two girls appear in the middle of the room. A brunette and a blonde. The brunette was tall (she could nearly see eye to eye with Inuyasha!). Her golden brown hair swung down past her waist and her eyes were a near black brown, the guy's though didn't notice this but noticed how much clothing she was wearing, or how little. She was wearing a bikini top covered partially with a small boob tube that ended under her breasts. She also wore her bikini bottoms covered by two fire truck red flaps that were tied like a sarong at her hips. The boy's were also pleased to see that the flaps ended at the very top of her thighs.

_97 bottles of beer on the wall 97 bottles of beer _

_blah blah blah_

_96 bottles of beer on the wall_

The blonde was shorter and had piercing blue eyes her white blonde hair was cut at shoulder length and tied back with a small lackey band, two small bands framed her face. She was more casually dressed and wore a shrunken golf t-shirt and cargo pants.

"Hello I'm the one they call ALM and this here is my friend Cookie," the brunette said pointing to the shy blonde. The group was sitting on the ground so some people were quite pleased when ALM bent down to shake their hands.

_Skip a few 80 bottles of beer on the wall_

By now some people were quite a bit pissed and they had just finished plying duck duck goose when Shippo and Rin were knocked out cold from the alcohol consumption.

"YAY! NOW FOR OUR TURN!" the guy's shouted as the girls laid the children in a different room.

"So what are we going to play?" Inuyasha asked

"What about truth or dare?" ALM suggested, everyone now knew (with Cookies help) that ALM was just a bit crazy and that she would do anything, and I mean anything in truth or dare. They also found out that she was a belly dancer, very athletic and thought that the world was a stage and that everything should be finished with a bang.

_80 bottles of beer on the wall 80 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_79 bottles of beer on the wall_

The guy's eye widened with shock at the last bit of information they were told (thank you celestial microphone) and agreed. The girls also agreed and this started off their first game for the evening.

_79 bottles of beer on the wall 79 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_78 bottles of beer on the wall_

"I'll start, Sango truth or dare?" Miroku asked, just a bit tipsy.

"Um, truth," there was groan from the crowd.

"Will you bear my children?"

"No, I've told you a million times," Sango said, everyone was partially drunk so no one really noticed when Sango slapped Miroku.

"Okay my turn, um, Cookie truth or dare?" Sango said wiping her mouth.

"Um, dare," Cookie, said apprehensively.

"I dare you, um, to…bark like a dog," Cookie did her best impression of a dog, which left every one laughing.

_78 bottles of beer on the wall 78 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_77 bottles of beer on the wall_

"Okay my turn, Miroku truth or dare?" Cookie asked eyeing the startled miko

"Truth,"

"What is the farthest base you have ever gotten?" the group stared at Kagome as he blushed

"2nd,"

"OH MY GOD! Even I've gotten father than second!" Cookie screamed

"SHUT UP anyway my turn, ALM truth or dare?" Kagome asked

"Dare of course, darling," ALM said smoothing out her skirt

"I dare you to make out with two of the guy's here right now," the group stared at the sweet Kagome they thought they knew.

_77 bottles of beer on the wall 77 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_76 bottles of beer on the wall_

"Hmmm tough decision," ALM said looking at the guy's "but…I've never made out with brothers before so I'll try some thing new," she grabbed Inuyasha's haori and pushed him to the ground taking him by surprise, she kissed him passionately before leading him over toward Sesshoumaru. She let go of Inuyasha and started to kiss Sesshoumaru running her hands through his hair. Sesshoumaru kissed her back pushing HER to the ground. ALM was surprised but realized she had landed next to Inuyasha making this the perfect opportunity to complete her dare. While still kissing Sesshoumaru she slid her body over Inuyasha running her hands down the length of his body. While she gasped for air she realized she forgot to ask something.

"How… Long?" she asked panting before being pulled into a kiss by the younger brother. She heard her shout two and ALM decided that for the last minute she should do something special. She jumped up quickly away from the two brothers and saw her opportunity to close this performance. She quickly jumped back onto Inuyasha straddling his waist and pulled Sesshoumaru into the finishing kiss.

_76 bottles of beer on the wall 76 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_75 bottles of beer on the wall_

ALM as soon as she felt the two minutes go off in her head sprung from Inuyasha's lap and landed gracefully back into her original seat.

"Tah Dah! You like my finale? I'm pretty sure Inuyasha did," she winked at him and Inuyasha went quite red.

"Well done ALM I'm pretty sure that had to be the most erotic thing most of us have ever seen," Miroku complimented (AN? I'm not sure that, that is a compliment.). Sango went red and slapped Miroku hard.

"Well I think everybody's had a turn at playing, why don't we try a new game?" Kagome said her voice slurring slightly.

* * *

Hello! I want some of yus to join in the fun so send me ur name and what you look like and you could be in the next exciting episode of 100 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! ALM is not so bad, she just teases, but she is that crazy in real life. Also please specify ur match, I'm not the love doctor for crying out loud! 


	2. Chapter 2

"YAY NEW GAME!" Everyone screamed. There was a bang and two people were deposited in the middle of the room.

_74 bottles of beer on the wall 74 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah _

_73 bottles of beer on the wall_

The first to get up was an insane looking girl with black spiky hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of faded skinny leg jeans and a crop top with 'blondes may have more fun but brunettes can read' in bright red and silver letters. Her eyes had to be the most noticeable though as they were red with no pupils, although you would think that this would make her look evil it just added to her insane, wild, fun loving composure.

_73 bottles of beer on the wall 73 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah _

_72 bottles of beer on the wall_

The other was a cool looking guy with short messy blonde hair silver streaks dashed through it randomly. He wore a light blue top with black and silver scrawls over one side. A pair of khaki green army pants finished off the 'I'm the hottest guy on the planet look'. His best features by far were his piercing blue green eyes.

_72 bottles of beer on the wall 72 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah _

_71 bottles of beer on the wall_

"My name's Chi Koen Koe I go by Chi. This here guy is Jake. Can we join in?" the girl with the black messy hair said bouncing a black shiny object up and down that looked suspiciously like a bomb…

"YES!" All the girls screamed. ALM grabbed Chi's hand and dragged her down beside her, they immediately started to talk about random world records they both knew. The rest either looked jealously at Jake or drooled visibly from alcohol consumption.

_71 bottles of beer on the wall 71 bottles of beer_

_skip a few_

_60 bottles of beer on the wall_

"So what are we going to play?" Jake asked, the most sober of the remaining people.

"What about spin the bottle?" Sesshoumaru said. A couple of people stared at him but quickly got over their shock. Kouga looked wistfully at Kagome. Jake noticed this and his eyebrow twitched. Kouga's eyebrow twitched, the battle began… Kouga quickly got annoyed and attacked Jake, Jake lashed back and a full out brawl was ensured.

_60 bottles of beer on the wall 60 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_59 bottles of beer on the wall_

When the dust subsided Jake had Kouga in a wrestling hold and had both his arms behind his neck. He whacked a hand across the back of Kouga's head necking him out cold.

"I like you," said Inuyasha leaning heavily on Jake's shoulder as he stood. Jake shook Inuyasha's hand and both sat down to talk about fighting and guy stuff.

"How'd you bet Kouga, your not demon!" Kagome asked inching closer to Jake.

"It's called…" there was a silence "BEING COOL Kouga obviously has none," Chi and ALM started to randomly giggle and pat the floor.

_59 bottles of beer on the wall 59 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_58 bottles of beer on the wall_

"What's wrong with them?" Miroku asked

"I think it might have something to do with that cone they've got," Sango exclaimed. The rest of the group noticed and were curious. They started to giggle louder.

"Come here, fluffy," ALM said her voice lilting, both girls giggled some more. Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT!" Sesshoumaru shouted, everyone was curious but scared and pushed Sesshoumaru toward the pair. Before he had a chance to speak for himself the cone was stuffed in his mouth. Surprised he breathed in deeply. The girls giggled and collapsed in his lap. Sesshoumaru looked at them and laughed. HE LAUGHED! Inuyasha fainted. Kagome screamed. Cookie gasped. Miroku and Sango clutched at each other for dear life. And Jake was just to cool to care (AN: THE APOCYLPSE IS HERE! No not really. But close. Inuyasha didn't really faint either, just pretending).

_58 bottles of beer on the wall 58 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_57 bottles of beer on the wall_

Kagome quickly got over her fear and was soon giggling with the other three. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Cookie and Jake decided to play 'spin the bottle' on their own.

_57 bottles of beer on the wall 57 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_56 bottles of beer on the wall_

"I'm first," Miroku exclaimed spinning the bottle. It spun for a while and landed on…

COOKIE! Cookie blushed and leaned across toward Miroku. They kissed briefly and then sat back down. Miroku looked crestfallen and a giggle came from the four in the corner. Cookie spun the bottle next and it landed on…

JAKE! Cookie squealed, Jake sighed, they shared a longer and much more passionate kiss.

"Okay my turn now," Jake said unlatching Cookie. He spun the bottle and it landed on…

SANGO!

_56 bottles of beer on the wall 56 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_55 bottles of beer on the wall_

Sango was more composed but still blushed and she pecked him on the cheek. She blushed again and spun the bottle…

INUYASHA!

Sango lost her composure and let the alcohol take control. She landed in Inuyasha's lap and they began to pash. I am not kidding. Sango jumped up again and quickly apologized sitting back down. Inuyasha blushed profusely and nearly spun the bottle until…

"INUYASHA!" someone sobbed flinging themselves into his arms. They realized in was ALM and were trying to make sense of her words. All they got was 'you're a much better kisser than your brother' before they gave up. She calmed down a bit and then started to giggle her arms still around Inuyasha's neck.

_55 bottles of beer on the wall 55 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_54 bottles of beer on the wall_

"Inuyasha…" she pleaded. Inuyasha looked at her surprised

"What?"

"I WANT YOU BAD!" she pushed him down and started to make out with him on the floor. Kagome still drunk and now stoned laughed.

"Ouswarii," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha landed with a thump. ALM turned around toward Kagome, Chi and Sesshoumaru. She jumped off Inuyasha's lap and ran back to the group grabbing the cone off Kagome. Kagome screamed jumping on ALM. ALM screamed at her and the bitch fight started.

_54 bottles of beer on the wall 54 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_53 bottles of beer on the wall_

The group watched stunned as the bitch fight quickly turned to a make out session.

They decided to ignore them and Sesshoumaru and Chi came back to sit with group cone still being shared.

"Okay who here does not want to go join those two," Sango asked after taking a blow of the cone. No one put up his or her hand.

"Whats stopping us?"

"Not remotely interested in moving right now," Sesshoumaru said moving closer to Cookie.

"Head hurts," Inuyasha groaned

"Me to," Chi said before flopping over in a dead faint.

_53 bottles of beer on the wall 54 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_52 bottles of beer on the wall_

Cookie giggled and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. Jake moved closer to Sango. Miroku just sat there wide-eyed. None really noticed this predicament until Sango poked his arm. He just flopped over. Sango screamed, Cookie screamed, Chi screamed and Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru put their hands over their ears.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" ALM exclaimed unclasping her lips from Kagome's.

"I think he's a bit knocked out from the cone, you know monks aren't allowed to smoke, drink or involve themselves in any bodily pleasures," Kagome spouted.

_52 bottles of beer on the wall 54 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_51 bottles of beer on the wall_

"And he actually kept to those rules? I some how find that hard to believe," Sango said before moving closer to Jake.

"Nothing's believable in this fic except for the celestial microphone, anyone who has it can control what's around them,"

"So? Where is it?"

"I don't know I think I lost it while trying to make out with Inuyasha," an anime sweat drop went throughout the crowd as ALM blushed profusely.

"Is this it?" Inuyasha said holding up a pink, diamante microphone.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING IN IT, BECAUSE IT WILL COME TRUE!" ALM screamed holding out a hand. Inuyasha grinned a sly look on his face.

"I wish all the girls were wearing stripper's uniforms," a couple of screams came out as the girls clothes were changed dramatically.

"HAHA MY CLOTHES DIDN'T CHANGE!" ALM shouted triumphant that she had outwitted Inuyasha's ploy.

"Um sorry to say but your bikini tops missing," Jake said staring at Sango now dressed in a pair of short shorts and bra.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH," ALM screamed covering her chest automatically.

_51 bottles of beer on the wall 54 bottles of beer_

_lah lah lah_

_50 bottles of beer on the wall…_

"YOU FUCKING SHIT HEAD I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFFF," Cookie screamed as she pounced on Inuyasha, her tight short short jeans and shrunken T not helping the situation.

"ALM your also in the wrong, you shouldn't have told him about the full potential of the celestial microphone although I do have to say you look mighty fine," Kagome giggled. ALM giggled. The whole room giggled.

And Jake and Chi disappeared.


End file.
